Texte et sous-texte
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. CS. Parce qu'il y a le texte, que tout le monde connait, mais aussi le sous-texte, passé sous silence et que chacun peut interpréter comme il veut. En voici ma version.


Voilà un OS assez long sur Emma et Killian depuis le début de leur rencontre jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3, reprenant des dialogues qu'ils ont eu dans la série et rajoutant juste après les pensées de Killian. Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je suis dessus alors je suis assez contente de l'avoir enfin fini, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Ah, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour le CaptainSwan!

Pairing : CS, qui d'autre?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (hélas)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review ^^

* * *

Texte et sous-texte

.

* * *

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis qu'un pauvre forgeron.

-Mais bien sûr, on vous croit… Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Peut-être que vous en direz plus aux ogres…

-Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici ! Je vous ai dit la vérité !

-Vous mentez.

-…Vous avez gagné. Vous avez été meilleur que moi. Et je compte sur les doigts d'une seule main les gens qui m'ont eu.

-Vous pensez être drôle ? Qui êtes- vous ?

-Killian Jones. Mais on m'appelle la plupart du temps par mon surnom, qui est plus amusant. Hook.

-Quoi, comme le capitaine Hook ?

-Vous avez donc entendu parler de moi !

-Les ogres approchent alors parlez vite ! Sinon vous allez finir en amuse-gueule.

-Cora voulait que je gagne votre confiance pour découvrir tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur votre Storybrook. Elle a récupéré les cendres de l'armoire pour pouvoir s'y rendre.

-… Allons-y.

-Attendez ! Vous avez besoin de moi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous et moi voulons la même chose. Quitter ce pays et aller dans le vôtre.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est sauver votre vie. Alors pourquoi devrait-on vous croire ?

-J'avais un accord pour faire le voyage avec Cora. Mais vu que vous êtes mieux parties, je vais vous faire la même offre. Je vous aide si vous promettez de m'emmener.

-Pourquoi on aurait besoin de votre aide ?

-Pour partir il ne vous faut pas seulement les cendres. Il vous faut aussi une boussole enchantée pour aller dans le bon monde. Avec mon aide vous pourrez la trouver avant Cora.

-Donc grâce à vous on empêche Cora de nous suivre et on aurait un moyen de rentrer. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

-Vous n'avez qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-C'est votre dernière chance, et vous avez intérêt à être convainquant. Pourquoi le capitaine Hook voudrait aller à Storybrook ?

-Pour me venger de celui à qui je dois mon crochet. Rumpelstilskin. »

 _Dès notre première rencontre, Emma Swan ne m'avait pas fait confiance. Il faut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas eu tords. Elle m'avait aussi impressionné ce jour-là. Comme je lui avais dit, peu de gens avait réussi à me démasquer comme elle l'avait fait. Elle était douée. Mais j'étais aussi un peu étonné que mon surnom ne l'effraye pas plus que ça. D'habitude, les gens prennent peur en l'entendant. Mais pas elle. Elle, elle était méfiante surtout, très méfiante. J'avais été obligé de lui révéler pourquoi je voulais aller à Storybrook pour qu'elle accepte seulement que je les accompagne. Alors pour la confiance, je me doutais que ça allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et je n'avais pas eu tort._

* * *

.

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à neutraliser un géant ? Ou Hook.

-Hey ! »

 _Cela aurait pu passer comme une plaisanterie, mais ce n'en était pas une. Elle était encore méfiante envers moi. Mais je ne m'en étonnais pas. Je m'en amusais plus qu'autre chose._

* * *

.

* * *

« Mesdemoiselles ? N'oubliez pas que nous n'avons très peu de temps. Alors décidez-vous.

-Ok. C'est moi qui y vais.

-J'espérais que ce serait vous.

-Allez, qu'on en finisse.

-Mettez votre main sur mon épaule, oui voilà. Vous pouvez monter maintenant. Mais d'autres dangers nous attendent au sommet. Heureusement, je suis là pour vous protéger.

-…

-Pourrais-je avoir mon crochet, s'il-vous-plait ? Je n'y arriverai pas d'une seule main.

-Je vous préviens, je ne vous quitterai pas des yeux.

-Je serais désespéré si vous le faisiez.

-En route. »

 _J'avais commencé à jouer au charmeur, au départ pour la mettre en confiance, mais j'avais vite vu que cela ne servait à rien avec elle. Mais j'avais tout de même continué, cette fois juste pour m'amuser. M'amuser à voir sa réaction, à essayer de la pousser à bout pour qu'enfin elle me parle vraiment. Pour percer un peu sa carapace, que j'avais remarquée dès le début…_

* * *

.

* * *

« C'est votre première tige de haricot ? On n'oublie jamais la première fois.

-…

-Vous savez, votre silence découragerait bien des hommes, mais moi, j'aime les défis !

-Je suis concentrée.

-Non, vous avez peur. Peur de me parler. Peur de laisser tomber le masque et de me faire confiance. Cela simplifierait les choses pourtant !

-Vous devriez avoir l'habitude que l'on se méfie de vous !

-Parce que je suis un pirate, vous voulez dire. Mais, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Voyons… Vous avez insisté pour venir car c'est vous qui avez le plus à perdre en restant ici. Vous voulez retrouver un enfant.

-C'est un peu facile. Vous m'avez entendue en parler.

-Et vous ne voulez pas l'abandonner comme on vous a abandonnée ?

-Vous croyez ?

-Je vous l'ai dit ! Je lis en vous.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-J'ai passé des années à Neverland, où vivent les enfants perdus. Ils avaient tous la même lueur dans le regard, celle que finissent par avoir ceux qui sont livrés à eux-mêmes.

-Mon monde n'est pas Neverland.

-Mais un orphelin reste un orphelin. Vous n'avez pas reçu beaucoup d'amour dans la vie, je me trompe ?

-…

-Avez-vous déjà été réellement amoureuse ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. »

 _J'avais enfin réussi à la faire un peu parler. Ou plutôt, j'avais deviné ce qu'elle ne me disait pas. Je ne savais pas s'il n'y avait que moi y arrivait, mais je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert- je lui avais d'ailleurs fait remarquer-, ce qui m'arrangeait vu qu'elle ne voulait rien me dire. Enfin, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Mais, personnellement, je n'y croyais pas. Je voyais dans son regard l'hésitation. Comme si elle ne savait plus si elle avait vraiment aimé cette personne ou pas._

* * *

.

* * *

« Donnez-moi votre main.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez une blessure à la main. Laissez-moi…

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-Non, Emma, ce n'est pas rien.

-Vous voulez jouer les gentlemen ?

-Les géants sentent la moindre goutte de sang. Et je suis toujours un gentleman.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Du rhum ! Quel dommage de le gaspiller ainsi. Mais bon. Voilà notre plan. Nous attendons que le géant s'endorme et nous nous faufilons discrètement jusqu'à la caverne, là où il cache tous ses trésors, y compris la boussole.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite nous partons en courant.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre qu'un géant s'endorme. La poudre que Mulan m'a donnée devrait l'assommer. Il faut qu'on s'en serve.

-C'est plus risqué.

-Que de compter sur un géant pour qu'il s'endorme quand ça nous arrange ?

-Vous n'avez pas tort. Vous êtes une coriace. Vous feriez un excellent pirate.

-…Qui est cette Milah sur votre tatouage ?

-Une femme que j'ai connue, il y a bien longtemps.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est morte.

-…Rumpelstilskin. Il ne vous a pas pris que votre main. C'est pour ça que vous voulez le tuer.

-Pour une fille qui n'a jamais été amoureuse, vous avez beaucoup d'intuition.

-Je l'ai peut-être été. Une fois. »

 _Elle l'avait enfin avoué. Une fois de plus, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur elle. Mais elle non plus, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur moi. Elle avait tout de suite deviné que Milah avait un rapport avec mon désir de vengeance. Ma Milah dont je m'étais fait tatouer le prénom à l'encre de Neverland._

* * *

.

* * *

« A… Attention !

-Il était temps que vous me tombiez dans les bras.

-C'est un piège. Si vous tirez sur le fil, la cage vous tombe dessus.

-C'est une bonne excuse pour vous être jeté dans mes bras, mais, la prochaine fois, ne faites pas tant de manières.

-Je… Trouvons la boussole qui nous ramènera chez nous. »

 _En ré-initiant une petite tentative de charme, je m'étais encore une fois retrouvé face à un mur. J'avais l'habitude à présent. Mais je voyais bien que plus j'en faisais, plus elle s'éloignait derrière ses barrières. Comme si elle avait peur de s'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Elle n'était pas encore prête à refaire confiance._

* * *

.

* * *

« Aidez-moi à monter là-haut, _lov_ _e_.

-Pour que vous vous en mettiez plein les poches ? Non, c'est moi qui y vais.

-Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, _love_. La confiance.

-… »

 _J'avais eu la confirmation. Elle n'était pas prête. Mais je sens que ça pourrait venir, si je persévérais encore un peu._

* * *

.

* * *

« Vous êtes d'une ingéniosité absolument incroyable. Venez, allons-nous en.

-…

-Que faites-vous ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-C'est… Je… Je regrette…

-Emma ! Regardez-moi. Vous ai-je déjà trahi ? C'est moi qui vous amené ici. J'ai risqué ma vie pour que vous ayez cette boussole. Elle est désormais entre vos mains. Pourquoi me piéger maintenant ?

-Je ne serai jamais sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance. Je suis désolée.

-Désolée ? Vous êtes désolée ? C'est moi qui vous ai conduit jusqu'ici et trouvé la boussole !

- _J'ai_ trouvé la boussole.

-Vous allez me laisser mourir ici ? Laissez ce monstre me briser les os et me manger ?

-Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Et il ne va rien vous faire. Je veux prendre un peu d'avance, c'est tout.

-Swan.

-…

-Swan. Swaaaan! »

 _Rage, colère, incompréhension. J'étais traversé par tous ces sentiments. Je savais bien qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance, mais elle avait la boussole. Elle n'avait aucune raison de m'abandonner ici. Ou bien. Peut-être avais-je trop poussé ses barrières. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur que j'arrive à les pénétrer. Pour qu'après je la trahisse. Mais maintenant, c'était elle qui m'avait trahi. J'aurais vraiment préféré partir à Storybrook avec elle. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas pu me faire assez confiance pour que je reste avec elle ? Je serai maintenant contre elle. Et ce sera de sa faute._

* * *

.

* * *

« Hook, revenez. Empêchez-là d'y aller. Mon fils est à Storybrook, il a besoin de moi.

-Peut-être auriez-vous dû réfléchir avant de m'abandonner en haut de cette tige d'haricot.

-Vous auriez fait pareil, j'en suis sûr.

-Vous vous trompez. Vous le reconnaissez, Emma ?

-C'est le haricot du géant !

-Oui, c'est lui. Un pirate garde toujours un souvenir de ses conquêtes, mais ça… C'est bien plus qu'en simple bijoux. C'est un symbole. Il permet d'accéder à la magie, à l'espoir, à de multiples possibilités… Regardez le maintenant, il est tout sec, mort, inutile. Comme vous on dirait. J'en ai fini des marchandages, tout comme j'en ai bien fini avec vous. »

 _Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de les enfermer, mais elles m'y avaient obligé. Si je voulais avoir ma vengeance, je devais aller à Storybrook. Emma payait à présent son manque de confiance envers moi._

* * *

.

* * *

« D'habitude, je préfère avoir des activités plus pacifiques avec une femme couchée sur le dos… Mais comme ma vie est en jeu, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je vous préviens, si je vous caresse de ma lame, vous allez le sentir. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous rendre ?

-Pourquoi ça ? Alors que j'ai le dessus ?

-Ho !

-Merci pour la boussole. »

 _Elles avaient réussi à sortir de la cage. Je les avais sous-estimées. Et, évidemment, je me battais maintenant contre Emma. Elle se débrouillait bien pour un premier duel, mais pas assez. J'aurais déjà pu la toucher et la blesser plusieurs fois. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, car je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le voulais pas. Je l'avais alors juste maîtrisée, histoire qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit blessé. Et à ce moment-là, elle m'avait sorti la boussole sous le nez, et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait, elle m'avait assommé._

* * *

.

* * *

« Aïe ! …?

-Où est Cora ?

-Qui ? …Vous m'avez de menotté… Encore ? Vous aimez cela vous.

\- Où est Cora ?

-Vous êtes ravissante. Ce ton autoritaire que vous prenez, honnêtement je suis terrifié.

-Je sais exactement où taper pour vous faire souffrir.

-Aïeee ! Je ne sais pas du tout où est Cora. Elle a ses propres objectifs. Parlons plutôt de quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Mon crochet. Pouvez-vous me le rendre ?

-…

-A moins qu'il y ait une autre partie de mon corps qui vous inspire…

-Vous êtes très sûr de vous pour un homme donc l'ennemi est toujours en vie, et qui a failli passer sous une voiture.

-J'ai peut-être les côtes cassées, mais je vous rassure, tout le reste est intact.

-… »

 _Et voilà que je recommençais avec mes phrases sous-entendues. J'aimais bien lui lancer des phrases comme ça, car ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle disait. Je savais bien qu'au fond ça l'amusait aussi. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me donnait envie de continuer._

* * *

.

* * *

« Regina vient de nous dire que vous travailliez avec Greg et Tamara pour avoir votre revanche.

-Et bien, c'était avant qu'ils me disent que je devais mourir pour l'avoir. Parce que regarder la mort en face m'a fait comprendre que s'il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens encore plus qu'à ma vengeance, c'est ma vie. »

 _C'était vrai. Je tenais à ma vie plus qu'à tout. A ce moment-là._

* * *

.

* * *

« Vous êtes folles. Si elle a envie de mourir pour nous, laissons-la faire.

-Vous et moi… On se comprend mutuellement. Fais attention à toi, et tu ne seras jamais blessé, pas vrai ?

-Ça marche plutôt bien pour moi, non ?

-Oui, jusqu'au jour où ça ne fonctionnera plus. Donc oui, on fait ça. C'est peut-être fou, mais on le fait. Alors…Vous pouvez nous rejoindre et faire partie de quelque chose, ou vous pouvez faire ce que vous faites de mieux et être seul.

-Plutôt passionnant, Swan. Pourquoi fais-tu réellement ça ?

-Le gamin a perdu son père aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le laisser perdre une mère aussi.

-Son père ? Qui est le père d'Henri ?

-Neal.

-Baelfire ?

-Oui. »

 _Baelfire était mort. Ça m'avait fait un choc. Je l'aimais bien ce gamin. Et apparemment c'était le père d'Henri. Le monde est petit. Mais peu importe. J'avais réussi à récupérer le haricot. Je pouvais à présent partir, et sauver ma vie. C'était ce que je savais faire de mieux. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer Emma. Emma… J'allais l'abandonner, elle et toute sa famille, pour sauver ma vie. En tant que capitaine Hook, je devrais trouver ça normal. Mais Emma avait réussi à faire ressortir Killian Jones, en parlant de faire partie de quelque chose. Car c'était ce que j'avais recherché toute ma vie. Et à chaque fois que j'avais trouvé ce quelque chose, on me l'enlevait. Mais, cette fois, j'avais l'impression que ça allait être différent, qu'une fois que je serai avec eux, rien ne pourra m'en détacher. Je refermais ma main sur le haricot. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais je faisais demi-tour. J'allais les rejoindre, au risque d'y laisser ma vie. Parce qu'à quoi bon être en vie si l'on est tout seul ?_

* * *

.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'aide.

-C'est trop tard.

-Vraiment ? J'ai encore le haricot.

-Je pensais que vous ne vous intéressiez qu'à vous ?

-Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de me souvenir que ce n'était pas le cas.

-… Greg et Tamara ont emmené Henri à travers un portail magique.

-Je mets mon bateau et mes services à votre disposition. Pour vous aider à les suivre. »

 _Ça y est, Killian Jones était totalement ressorti. J'allais à présent partir pour les aider à retrouver Henri. J'allais faire partie de quelque chose. Et je pourrai ainsi continuer à charrier Emma. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle raison de vouloir vivre._

* * *

.

* * *

« Oh, j'espère que vous n'arrêtez pas à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas trop mon genre.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je me prépare pour la bataille.

-Oh. Je suis un peu surpris que vous ayez besoin de vous préparer. Je croyais qu'être prête pour la bataille était votre état naturel.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous donnez quelque chose. Vous savez, à une époque, Baelfire et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Il a toujours été Neal pour moi.

-Oui. Bien sûr. …C'était son sabre.

-Je ne vous savais pas si sentimental.

-Je ne le suis pas. J'ai simplement pensé qu'elle pourrait vous être utile là où nous allons. Pour la bataille.

-Merci. »

 _A vrai dire, si, j'étais un peu sentimental. Baelfire restait le fils de mon premier amour. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer. J'avais ma fierté. Mais c'était aussi parce que je savais qu'il lui irait à merveille. Et je n'avais pas tort._

* * *

.

* * *

« Stop, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, écoutez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! … Bon, très bien !

-Emma, non ! Ne saute pas !

-…

-Attend, elle va se noyer et toi aussi _mate_ si tu plonges comme ça, alors laisse-moi faire ! Tiens, attaches-toi à la corde. C'est bon, vas-y !

-…

-Il l'a attrapée, remontez-les !

-…

-Emma…

-Je vous l'avais dit… Regardez, la tempête s'est arrêtée. »

 _Mon cœur avait manqué un battement quand Emma avait sauté. Je l'avais ignoré. J'étais plus occupé à vouloir la sauver. Mais le cher Charmant ne m'aurait jamais laissé y aller à sa place. Alors je l'ai plutôt aidé à la récupérer. Et il avait réussi à la remonter à bord. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Et elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. J'étais soulagé. Parce que oui, je m'étais inquiété pour elle. Mais pourquoi, je me le demandais…_

* * *

.

* * *

« Peter Pan sait déjà que nous sommes ici. Alors ça ne sert plus à rien de se précipiter. Gold avait raison, l'île ne se dévoile que si on y croit. Et on était tous bien trop occupé à s'étriper pour croire en quoi que ce soit. …Cela vaut aussi pour moi. Je ne prétends pas avoir fait mieux que les autres. Mais c'est le moment de commencer à croire. Pas en la magie, mais en chacun d'entre nous. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait devenir ami. Je sais qu'entre nous il y a des tensions, voire de la haine.

-C'est faux, il arrive même que vous me plaisiez. Du moins quand vous ne hurlez pas.

-On n'a pas besoin de devenir ami. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de retrouver Henri, et c'est de faire l'effort de coopérer. On ne doit pas forcément faire les choses dans les règles. Tout ce qui compte qu'on réussisse. Et il va falloir que l'on assume ce que l'on est. Un héros, une méchante, ou bien un pirate. Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal. On aura besoin des compétences de chacun, qu'on les approuve ou pas. Moi, je suis une mère. Et aussi la meneuse de ce groupe. Alors soit vous m'aidez à récupérer mon fils, soit vous vous écartez de mon chemin. »

 _Elle était déterminée à retrouver son fils. Et ça lui allait bien. Elle était faite pour mener un groupe, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir quoi lui dire, tout lui venait naturellement. Je ne savais même pas si elle s'en rendait compte._

* * *

.

* * *

« Alors dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour que la carte apparaisse ?

-J'ai fait ce que Peter voulait.

-Qui êtes-vous donc, Swan ?

-Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir.

-Peut-être que si.

-… »

 _Et voilà. Je m'étais à nouveau retrouvé face à un mur. Dès que je posais des questions personnelles, Emma se réfugiait derrière. Elle avait toujours peur. Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle me fasse réellement confiance. Mais en attendant, j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir qui elle était vraiment. Mais à part à elle, je ne pouvais le demander à personne. Heureusement pour moi, je lisais toujours en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et je me souvins de notre conversation sur le haricot magique…_

* * *

.

* * *

« Il n'y a rien d'autre que des dessins, et ils ne veulent rien dire. Ils servaient plus à passer le temps qu'autre chose.

-Vous le connaissiez bien on dirait.

-On a passé un certain temps ensemble.

-…

-Ça va Swan ?

-Ça va. Vous devez avoir raison, ce ne sont que des dessins. »

 _Je voyais sur son visage toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Et je n'aimais pas cela. Je n'aimais pas voir la voir triste ou déçu. Cela me serrait le cœur. Alors que quand je la voyais heureuse, énergique, de bonne humeur, ou même quand elle me criait dessus, mon cœur était détendu. J'étais détendu. Et voir mon humeur changer en fonction de celle d'Emma me troublait. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne m'avait fait cette effet-là. Mais les choses changent. Encore plus à Neverland._

* * *

.

* * *

« Vous lui avez vraiment sauvé la vie ?

-Cela vous surprend.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que David et vous soyez… comme vous dites… _mate_.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je laisserais votre père mourir sur cette île.

-Merci.

-Je pensais que vous me seriez reconnaissante.

-Je le suis. C'est pour ça que je vous ai remerciez.

-La vie de votre père de vaut pas plus que cela à vos yeux ?

-Oh pitié… Vous ne vous en remettriez jamais.

-Peut-être que c'est _toi_ qui ne t'en remettrais jamais. »

 _Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire une avance. Encore. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Cependant je ne m'attendais à rien, ayant l'habitude de son ignorance envers mes sous-entendus. Alors quand elle avait répliqué, j'avais aussitôt réagis. Et apparemment j'avais fait mouche, car elle avait tiqué. Elle avait croisé mon regard, puis sans prévenir, elle m'avait attrapé par le col de ma veste et m'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et amoureux, mais plutôt sauvage et passionné. Et ça me plaisait. Cela avait fait ressortir des sensations que j'avais oubliées depuis longtemps, et renaître des sentiments enfouis. Puis elle avait rompu le baiser. J'avais voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle m'avait devancé. Elle m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un baiser. Mais on savait tous les deux que c'était faux. C'était bien plus que ça, et même elle, elle s'en était rendue compte. Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Moi je le savais. Je l'avais compris au moment où j'avais remarqué que mon tatouage de Milah avait commencé à changer, son prénom se transformant en un autre. En un prénom de quatre lettres. Emma._

* * *

.

* * *

« J'ai embrassé Emma.

-Je l'ai dit à Mary donc techniquement, ce n'est plus un secret. Et puis ce n'était qu'un baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il y de si terrible là-dedans ?

-Ce qu'il y a derrière ce baiser. Le voilà mon secret. Je croyais être incapable de faire une croix sur mon premier amour, Milah. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir en aimer une autre. Mais je t'ai rencontrée, et cela a tout changé. »

 _Voilà. Je lui avais dit, de manière détournée, ce que j'avais compris. Je pensais vraiment chaque mot. Pendant des années, je n'avais vécu que pour accomplir ma vengeance, pour Milah. J'avais cessé d'être vivant, j'étais seulement en vie. Alors quand j'avais rencontré Emma, j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller, de revivre. Enfin._

* * *

.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-J'ai supposé qu'il m'avait entendu avouer mon secret, et que tu lui avais parlé de notre baiser.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire ça ?

-J'espérais que cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi.

-Ce qui signifie quelque chose pour moi, c'est que tu nous ais dit que Neal était encore en vie. Je t'en remercie. Après tout, tu aurais pu garder pour toi les informations que t'a données Peter.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il t'a surement proposé un marché, sinon pourquoi il te l'aurait dit ?

-C'était une mise à l'épreuve. Il voulait savoir si je laisserais un vieil ami mourir parce que le sort a voulu que nous convoitions la même femme, lui et moi.

-Et tu as choisi de le sauver ?

-Cela te surprend à ce point ?

-Tu es un pirate.

-..Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai aussi des principes. Alors quand je gagnerai ton cœur, Emma, car je sais que j'y parviendrai, cela ne sera pas par une ruse quelconque, mais parce que tu le voudras vraiment.

-…Tu sais, ce n'est pas un concours.

-Ah non ? A un moment tu devras faire un choix. Parce qu'il est évident qu'aucun de nous deux ne voudra jamais renoncer à toi.

-La seule chose que je dois choisir, c'est la bonne manière de récupérer mon fils.

-Tu y arriveras.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu échouer. Mais quand tu l'auras retrouvé, les choses sérieuses pourront commencer. »

 _Et voilà. Pour la deuxième fois, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur, et pour la deuxième fois je m'étais retrouvé face à un mur. Son mur. Mais je sentais que cette fois, j'avais réussi à le fissurer quelque peu. Il avait commencé à faiblir, car elle commençait à comprendre que mes sentiments envers elle étaient sincères, que ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi. Et cela déstabilisait Emma._

* * *

.

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas assuré. On a failli laisser l'ombre s'échapper parce que vous vous battiez pour un briquet !

-Ce n'était pas pour le briquet qu'on se battait, _love_.

-Ok. Je vais être extrêmement clair. Si je devais choisir quelqu'un… ce serait Henri. C'est le seul amour qui ait une place dans ma vie. »

 _Mon cœur avait manqué un battement quand Emma avait commencé à choisir quelqu'un. J'avais eu peur qu'elle choisisse Neal. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me rejette. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Elle était devenue tout pour moi. Quand est-ce que cela était arrivé, je n'en savais rien. Mais il n'y avait pas de retour un arrière possible. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela pour une femme. Milah avait compté énormément pour moi, mais là, c'était encore plus violent. J'étais devenu accro. Et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte._

.

« Qui a crié?

-On se pose la même question.

-Attendez, toi et Tink étiez…

-Peut-être bien. »

 _Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais je voulais la rendre jalouse. Je voulais voir sa réaction si elle apprenait que j'étais avec quelqu'un, voir si cela l'atteignait d'une façon ou d'un autre. Voir s'il y avait l'espoir que je compte un tant soit peu pour elle. Mais il y avait après tout une chance, car si je ne comptais pas pour elle, elle n'aurait même pas demandé ce que je faisais avec Tink. Alors peut-être que je compte un peu pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle était réellement jalouse de me voir arriver avec Tink de l'hôtel Granny. Peut-être y avait-il une chance. Et s'il y en avait une, aussi infime soit-elle, je ne manquerais certainement pas de la saisir._

* * *

.

* * *

« …Il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je pense à toi.

-Bien. »

 _C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Emma, et j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre, de gagner sa confiance, et voilà que maintenant, à cause d'une nouvelle malédiction, elle allait partir et tout oublier. Nous oublier. Mais nous, on ne l'oubliera pas. Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier. Elle a pris beaucoup trop d'importance pour moi. Il ne se passera plus un jour sans que je pense à elle. J'avais eu besoin de lui dire, de l'exprimer à voix haute, et je n'attendais pas de réponse. Mais elle l'avait fait. «_ Bien _». Rien que cette petite réponse, ce petit mot, m'avait touché en plein cœur. Car je savais que pour elle, cela équivalait à une déclaration. Car en me répondant, elle avait accepté que je pense à elle, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle était d'accord, et que, en quelque sorte, elle ne voulait pas que je l'oublie. Et cela me donna plus d'espoir que j'en avais besoin. Depuis que je les avais aidés à retrouver Henri, depuis que je faisais parti de leur groupe, je sentais qu'on ne pourrait pas se perdre, que quoi qu'il arrive, je retrouverai toujours Emma._

* * *

.

* * *

« Swan. Enfin.

-Doucement, on se connait ?

-Non, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Quelque chose est arrivée. Quelque chose de terrible. Ta famille est en danger.

-Ma famille est ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un vieil ami. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais… je peux arranger cela.

-…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

-C'était risqué, mais je devais tenter le coup du baiser. J'espérais que tu ressentes la même chose que moi.

-Tout ce que vous allez ressentir ce sont les menottes, quand j'appellerai les flics.

-Je sais que cela semble fou, mais tu dois m'écouter. Tu dois te souv… »

 _Evidemment_ _. Je savais très bien que si j'embrassais Emma et que cela n'avait aucun effet –ce dont je me doutais vu qu'elle avait tout oublié-, je n'aurais encore moins de chance de la convaincre de la véracité de mes propos. Mais cela avait été plus fort que moi, la revoir après une année entière à penser à elle sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que la voir ou l'entendre, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Et j'en payais à présent le prix. Mais cela ne changeait rien, je ferai tout pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, même si cela devait me prendre des années. Je le ferai, car je ne voudrais plus vivre une vie sans elle._

* * *

.

* * *

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était chez Neal ?

-Je crois que le ton de ta voix répond à ta question. Tu n'y serais jamais allé sinon.

-Pourquoi il vous a envoyé ? Il veut connaitre Henri ? Comment a-t-il su qu'il existait ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas Neal qui m'envoie, je suis là parce que tes parents ont des ennuis, leur royaume est sous les faits d'un sortilège, tout le monde a été renvoyé à Storybrook.

-Stop ! Vous savez de quoi vous avez l'air à parler de mes parents, de leur royaume et d'un sortilège ?

-…D'un pauvre illuminé. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Tes parents ont besoin de toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir les sauver. Si tu ne me crois pas, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Parce que Neal avait un appareil photo avec le nom de mon fils dessus. D'où il sort ?

-Tu vois bien ! Cela prouve tout ce que je te dis. Henri a dû l'oublier quand vous êtes venus ici l'année dernière.

-C'est dur à croire. Je veux des réponses, des vrais.

-Pour les avoir, tu n'as qu'une solution. Avale ça.

-Que je boive la potion magique d'un fou ? Hors de question.

-Cela te permettra de te souvenir de tout ce que tu as perdu. Ose me dire qu'au fond de toi tu n'as pas un doute, que tu ne veux pas au moins vérifier que je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Qu'en dis-tu, _love_ ? Vas-y, bois-la et tente ta chance.

-Appelez-moi encore une fois _love_ et je vous coupe l'autre main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ces menottes ? Swan !

-Je m'assure que vous ne viendrez plus tourner autour de moi et de mon fils.

-Non, s'il te plait, tu es en train de faire une erreur, une terrible erreur ! Swan. SWAN ! »

 _Je ressentais un amer sentiment de déjà-vu. On était revenu à la case départ. Au temps où elle avait toutes ses barrières infranchissables, avant que je n'arrive à les fissurer un peu. Tout était à recommencer. Mais je savais que cette fois, ça pourrait aller un peu plus vite, car je n'avais plus besoin d'apprendre à la connaître, je la connaissais déjà par cœur mais aussi car j'avais senti qu'elle commençait à douter…_

* * *

.

* * *

« Hey ! Il faut qu'on parle.

-Swan ? Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas moisir là-dedans. J'ai connu bien des galères, mais aucune n'était aussi barbare que celle-là. Ils m'ont forcé à manger ce qu'ils appellent de la Jelly !

-D'où sortent ces photos ? On ne connait pas la ville de Storybrook. On n'a jamais pris un vol de Boston à New-York, on n'a jamais fait tout ça !

-Alors, maintenant, tu me crois ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être un photomontage !

-Un photomontage ?

-Un faux.

-Si tu penses que ce sont des faux, pourquoi m'as-tu tiré de ce cachot ? Même si tu le nies, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, car au fond de toi tu sais que je dis la vérité.

-C'est impossible, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

-Je te jure qu'il y a une explication.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit sensée.

-Si tu bois cela, tu te souviendras.

-D'accord. Mais si… si jamais ce que vous dites est réel, il faudra que j'abandonne ma vie ici.

-Dans tout ce que tu vis, rien n'est réel.

-C'est réel ! Et c'est plutôt bien. J'ai mon fils, j'ai un travail, et je suis avec un homme que j'aime.

-Peut-être qu'il y a un homme que tu aimes dans ton autre vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux connaitre la vérité, bois. Veux-tu vraiment continuer à vivre dans le mensonge ? Tu sais que tout cela est faux, écoute ton instinct, Swan, il te dira quoi faire.

-C'est ce que me dit toujours Henri.

-Et bien si tu refuses de m'écouter, écoute ton fils.

-… ok, passez-moi la potion.

-…

-Hook.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

 _Enfin. Emma était revenue. J'avais réussi à la convaincre, à la ramener. Elle se souvenait de moi, elle avait prononcé mon nom de sa bouche… Quel plaisir ! Tout cela m'avait tellement manqué. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Enfin je revivais._

* * *

.

* * *

« Storybrook vraiment de retour. Je _suis_ vraiment de retour.

-C'est toujours aussi accueillant, non ?

-Ça respire toujours autant la malédiction.

-Et voilà. C'est mieux avec mon crochet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment vas-tu l'expliquer à Henri ?

-Ça, c'est ton affaire. Mais peut-être que cela lui réveillera la mémoire.

-Ou peut-être que ça lui fera faire des cauchemars. …Lors de la dernière malédiction, tout le monde avait perdu la mémoire. Et cette fois ?

-Je ne sais pas que ça a fait.

-Alors je verrais bien. Reste ici avec lui. Ne le réveilla pas. Ou ne lui fait pas peur. Ou ne… Laisse-le juste dormir.

-A vos ordres. Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais voir mes parents. »

 _Je la regardais partir, allant retrouver ses parents, impatiente. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau elle-même, dynamique et forte, et qu'elle soit heureuse. Heureuse de revoir ses parents, heureuse d'être de retour à Storybrook, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa vraie vie, ses souvenirs. Car je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette sa fausse vie, qu'à cause de moi elle soit malheureuse. Je ne supporterais pas de causer son malheur._

* * *

.

* * *

« Tu vas trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour te servir de ton crochet ?

-Au moins on sait que l'on est au bon endroit. Et maintenant ?

-On n'a plus qu'à chercher.

-Tu sais quoi, Swan ? A chaque fois que tu es dans les parages je me retrouve à crapahuter dans une forêt ou dans les collines, avec un danger à nos trousses.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien et que tu cherchais toujours de nouvelles aventures ?

-Ah, c'est ce que c'est ?

-Non ? Tu as fait quoi l'année dernière, tout seul sur ton navire ? J'imagine que c'était une histoire de cape et d'épée l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à que tu décides de revenir pour me sauver ?

-Exactement.

-Tu mens.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Rien. Tu connais mon histoire, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

-Et bien tant pis. En tout cas tu devrais me remercier.

-Pour ma mémoire ? Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Pour t'avoir sauvé d'un mariage sans amour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

-C'était un singe volant.

-Je n'en savais rien.

-Et… as-tu envisagé sa… proposition ?

-C'est vraiment important ?

-Oui, fais-moi plaisir.

-Oui, évidemment. J'étais amoureuse alors oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Mais comme tous les autres, il avait menti sur qui il était, et j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Tu es content comme ça ?

-Ne le prend pas mal mais, oui.

-Tu es content de savoir que j'ai eu le cœur brisé ?

-S'il peut être brisé, cela veut dire qu'il bat encore. »

 _Et si son cœur bat encore, cela veut dire qu'il peut être reconstruit. Je voulais reconstruire son cœur pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais brisé, car je ne supportais pas de la voir triste. J'avais dévié sur ce sujet car je ne voulais pas parler de cette année que tout le monde avait oubliée. Comme j'aurais aimé oublier moi aussi cette année de malheur. Cette année de conneries. Cette année sans Emma… Au moins je l'avais fini en beauté avec la plus grande marque de mon amour pour elle que je pouvais lui donner. Mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas en parler, pas encore. Je n'étais pas prêt. Et elle non plus._

* * *

.

* * *

« Peut-être que je devrais peindre une cible dans le dos de la sorcière de l'ouest.

-Je lui réserve bien pire qu'une fléchette.

-Je sais que tu es blessée, Swan, mais ce n'est pas en te laissant envahir par la colère que tu réussiras à faire le deuil de Baelfire.

-Et tu me proposes quoi, du rhum ?

-Ça ne fait jamais de mal.

-Tant mieux. Mais tant que je n'ai pas eu Zelena, je préfère la colère.

-Crois-moi sur parole, la vengeance ne t'apportera pas ce que tu espères.

-Mais au moins la ville sera sûre et j'ai promis à Henri de trouver la personne qui a causé la mort de son père. Et c'est bien tout ce que je peux faire pour lui.

-Je pense que tu te trompes. Tu as essayé de lui parler au moins ?

-La seule version qu'il connaisse c'est que Neal m'a quittée quand j'ai été arrêté. Alors si je lui dis que c'était quelqu'un de bien, il pensera que je veux le consoler, et il ne me croira pas.

-Je peux peut-être lui parler.

-Euh… Mais… de quoi ? De bottes en cuir et d'eye-liner ?

-J'ai connu Baelfire enfant. Peut-être qu'Henri aimerait savoir comment était son père quand il avait son âge.

-…Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui. Ça l'aidera peut-être à faire la paix avec la mort de son père. Et moi aussi.

-Fait attention. Zelena est toujours dehors.

-Soit tranquille. Tant qu'il sera avec moi, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

 _Emma me faisait assez confiance pour laisser son fils sous ma garde, pour que je reste avec lui, et cela me touchait énormément. Car en me confiant Henri, c'est comme si elle m'avait confié son cœur, et c'était énorme venant d'Emma. Elle m'avait donné cette confiance, et je ferai tout pour ne pas la trahir, pour ne pas la décevoir, mais aussi car, tout comme à Neverland, je savais que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Henri, Emma ne s'en remettrait pas, et non seulement elle sera brisée, mais en plus cette fois ce sera de ma faute. Et je ne supporterai pas de la voir brisée par ma faute. Ou par n'importe qui d'autre._

* * *

.

* * *

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Swan ?

-Eh bien je me demandais si tu pouvais prendre de nouveau Henri avec toi.

-Si tu as envie de me voir, il suffit de le dire, inutile de te servir de ton fils comme prétexte.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise que tu tournes ça à propos de toi ? En fait, si je veux que tu m'aides, c'est parce que Regina doit m'apprendre la magie. On pense qu'ensemble, on serait peut-être capable de vaincre la méchante sorcière.

-C'est le premier plan sensé que j'entends depuis que tout a commencé. La magie fait partie de toi, Swan, n'oublie pas que j'étais là quand Cora a voulu t'arracher le cœur. J'ai vu les pouvoirs que tu possèdes. C'est bien que tu les acceptes. C'est ce qu'il fait de toi la sauveuse.

-Je n'accepte rien du tout. J'ai besoin de la magie pour vaincre Zelena, avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un. Après ça, c'est terminé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est terminé, exactement?

-Henri n'est pas à sa place ici, plus maintenant. Sa place est dans le monde réel, à New-York, pour vivre la vie dont il se souvient. Une vie géniale. Où l'on ne croise pas d'horrible méchant.

-Et la vie dont _toi_ tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux pas prétendre que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Crois-moi sur parole. J'ai passé toute cette année à tenter de me retrouver, de redevenir la personne que j'étais au paravent. Et cela n'a pas fonctionné.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé cette année ? Pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Fais-moi confiance, rien que cette fois. Tu auras beau tout faire pour retrouver la vie que tu avais avant, tu ne pourras pas. »

 _J'y connaissais quelque chose. Car pendant toute cette année, j'avais désespérément essayé de reprendre ma vie de pirate, insensible et voleur, et d'oublier Emma, mais j'avais lamentablement échoué. Car en plus de n'avoir jamais cessé de penser à elle, ma tentative pour prouver que j'étais bel et bien de nouveau un vrai pirate ne m'avait apporté que des remords. Des remords que jamais je n'aurais éprouvés auparavant. Mais Emma m'avait complètement changé. Après tout ça, elle n'avait plus le droit de partir, de m'abandonner, pas maintenant que je venais de la retrouver. Et encore moins avec son fils comme prétexte. Elle ne m'aura pas avec cette excuse-là. Je la connaissais trop pour croire à ça. Je pensais plutôt qu'une fois de plus, Emma avait peur, peur d'être à nouveau dans une vraie famille, et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Peur de s'ouvrir de nouveau aux autres. Peur de voir qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie heureuse._

* * *

.

* * *

« Tu as fait ça ? Tu leurs as permis de se retrouver ?

-Non. Le mérite revient à Ariel. Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir.

-De la modestie ? Tu n'en finis pas de m'étonner. »

 _La culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur, me détruisant et me rendant deux fois plus irritable. Non seulement j'avais trahi Ariel et détruit sa chance de retrouver son prince pour rétablir ma réputation de pirate et retrouver mon navire, mais en plus, après avoir dit à Emma que je n'avais rien fait pour Ariel, elle avait cru que je faisais de la modestie, elle me trouvait des qualités que je ne méritais aucunement. Et, voulant me racheter, j'avais tout avoué à Ariel, mais qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? Des lèvres maudites ! Tout cela était trop pour moi. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, de réfléchir, de penser à autre chose. Mais évidemment, c'était une chose impossible, vu que la menace de Zelena me forçait à veiller sur Henri. Mais pour rien au monde je ne laisserai quelque chose lui faire du mal. J'avais commencé à m'attacher au gamin, bien plus que je ne le devrais. Je commençais à vouloir le protéger comme si il était mon propre fils._

* * *

.

* * *

« Boom ! Et un café de chez Granny. Je pourrais changer de métier.

-C'est impressionnant.

-Tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant ?

-…Ce n'est pas bien, Swan, de jouer avec le crochet d'un homme.

-Ok, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Excuse mon manque de patience. C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour aujourd'hui. »

 _J'étais tellement sur les nerfs, et déchiré de l'intérieur, que je ne n'avais même plus le cœur à jouer avec Emma, alors même qu'elle m'y invitait ouvertement. Plus rien ne tournait rond. Et tout ça à cause de cette maudite sorcière de l'ouest. Il fallait absolument que l'on trouve comment l'arrêter, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire de mal à quelqu'un. Avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à Henri. Mais j'avais confiance en Emma pour ça. Elle n'échouait jamais. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils._

* * *

.

* * *

« Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi Zelena parlait ? Elle a dit que tu avais échoué.

-N'écoute pas cette sorcière.

-Killian, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tu travailles pour elle ?

-Elle a tenté de me coincer, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour contrecarrer ses plans.

-Qui a eu l'idée d'enlever Henri et de le faire monter dans un bateau ?

-C'était moi. Et si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement pour le sauver.

-Le sauver de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ?

-Elle m'a ensorcelé. Mes lèvres, plus exactement.

-Elle a ensorcelé tes lèvres ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour te priver de tes pouvoirs. Elle pensait que j'étais le meilleur moyen de le faire. Elle sait ce que nous savons nous aussi. Tu peux la vaincre.

-Ça aurait dû être à moi de décider comment protéger Henri. Et qu'elle t'ait forcé la main ou non ni change rien. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, maintenant. Comment le pourrais-je ? »

 _Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas après m'avoir confié son fils, après m'avoir enfin accordé sa confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas la retirer comme ça, juste parce que j'avais essayé de protéger son fils comme je pouvais. Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que ne rien lui dire. Même si cela m'avais déchiré le cœur. Et, pour cela, je haïssais encore plus cette sorcière de l'ouest. Je me battrais, je serais prêt à risquer ma vie pour l'arrêter._

* * *

.

* * *

« Je n'aurai pas du ramener Henri à Storybrook.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste.

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as poussé à faire.

-Tes parents avaient besoin de toi, Swan. La ville avait besoin de toi.

-Henri avait aussi besoin de moi, et on était heureux à New York. Et quand j'aurai fait fondre la sorcière, j'espère qu'on le sera de nouveau.

-Tu étais peut-être heureuse mais rien de tout cela n'était réel.

-Ça l'était pour moi. Et pour lui. Ce qu'on a vécu, on l'a vraiment vécu.

-Mais il te manquait des souvenirs, et une part de toi n'était pas la vraie toi. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, cet endroit signifie beaucoup pour toi et ton fils.

-Ouais. Storybrook signifie danger. Alors on doit s'en aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui ?

-Ce n'est qu'un gosse, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est du lait dans ses céréales. Je suis sa mère, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

-Ce qui est le mieux pour lui, ou pour toi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-En fait, il s'en est plutôt bien sorti depuis que vous êtes là. Tu dis que vous êtes en danger, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Alors vas-y, dis-le. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur de rester ? Moi je pense que c'est parce que tu vois un futur ici. Un futur heureux.

-Laisse-moi devinez, avec toi ? »

 _Je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte de la facilité qu'elle avait à me broyer le cœur. Ou alors c'était moi qui avais le cœur sensible. Le cœur sensible. Je ne pensais pas un jour dire cela en parlant de moi. C'était depuis que j'avais rencontré Emma, tout avait commencé à changer. Elle m'avait changé. Et voilà qu'à présent elle voulait partir. Partir car elle recommençait à avoir peur. Peur d'avoir enfin trouvé sa famille. Peur d'être enfin heureuse. Et même si, évidemment, j'espérais que cela pourrait être avec moi, je ne parlais pas spécialement de cela quand je lui avais dit ce que je pensais. Je parlais tout d'abord d'être avec ses parents et son fils. C'était elle qui m'avait inclus dans son futur heureux. Et même si son ton était moqueur, sarcastique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela voulait dire quelque chose, que peut-être elle pouvait envisager un futur avec moi. Peut-être que l'on pourrait être heureux. Ensemble._

* * *

.

* * *

« Hook ? Hook ! Hook réveille-toi ! Killian! Killian, reviens avec moi… Oh mon dieu. Espèce d'enfoiré.

-…

-Allez, reviens-moi…

-Swan ? … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

 _Elle l'avait fait. Elle m'avait embrassé, et perdu tous ses pouvoirs, sa magie. Une partie d'elle-même. Et tout ça pour moi. Pour me sauver. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle avait pourtant besoin de sa magie ! Seul la sienne était assez puissante pour vaincre Zelena. Et maintenant, à cause de moi, Emma ne l'avait plus. Je m'en voulais pour ça. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait eu le choix. Elle aurait très bien pu me laisser ici pour aller défendre son nouveau petit frère. Mais non. Elle avait décidé de rester ici, pour me sauver. Inconsciemment, elle m'avait choisi. Moi, le pirate avec un crochet, complètement entiché d'elle._

* * *

.

* * *

« Je pensais ne jamais voir cela.

-Ça s'appelle un bébé.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui. Ton sourire.

-On a gagné.

-Au milieu de toutes ces aventures, je n'ai pas encore pu de te dire merci.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aurais laissé te noyer ?

-Etant donné notre passé, peux-tu m'en blâmer ? …Ton pouvoir est-il revenu, maintenant que Zelena a perdu les siens ?

-Non.

-Je suis désolé, _love_.

-Ça ne fait rien. Je n'en aurais pas besoin à New-York. »

 _Je venais de me prendre une claque en pleine face. Je savais qu'elle avait voulu repartir à New York, mais après toutes ces histoires, je pensais que l'idée l'avait quittée. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à elle ici. Et je croyais qu'il y avait des gens à qui elle tenait. Non, ça j'en suis sûr. Il semblerait juste qu'elle l'ait oublié. Il m'appartient donc à présent de lui rappeler. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec moi il n'y a pas si longtemps._

* * *

.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Il faut que j'aille voir.

-Swan attend!

-…

-J'ignore ce que c'est, mais cela ne peut pas être bon.

-C'est le portail temporel de Zelena. David m'a laissé un message. Elle l'aurait ouvert en mourant.

-Attends ! Il faut s'en aller d'ici.

-Pas avant d'avoir trouvé en moyen de le refermer.

-Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ?

-Non.

-Alors vaut mieux ne pas s'en approcher pour l'instant. Partons !

-Ah… !

-Accroche-toi !

-Je ne peux pas ! Aaah ! …

-…Un de ces jours il faudra que j'arrête de courir après cette femme.

[…]

-…Non. Non !

-Apparemment on est revenu dans la forêt enchantée.

-Oui je m'en étais aperçue.

-La question est : quand ?

-…

-Swan ?

-J'ai une petite idée là-dessus. Regarde. Snow-White, recherchée pour meurtre et trahison. »

 _C'était déjà ça, car on aurait très bien pu atterrir en pleine guerre des ogres. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il fallait trouver en moyen de revenir à Storybrook, et à la bonne époque. Car j'avais bien vu qu'Emma était désespérée, et qu'elle commençait à stresser à l'idée de se retrouver coincé ici. Mais peut-être qu'elle était aussi perturbée par autre chose. Comme le fait que je sois ici, avec elle dans la forêt enchantée, alors qu'elle était la seule à être tombée dans le portail. J'avais remarqué que lorsque qu'elle s'était relevée et qu'elle m'avait vu, un éclair d'incompréhension était passé dans son regard, un regard qu'elle avait ensuite posé dans le mien, me posant ainsi une question muette. Comment m'étais-je retrouvé ici alors que c'était elle qui était tombée dans le portail, seule ? Question à laquelle je ne répondis pas. Parce qu'il était évident que c'était parce que je l'avais suivi, choisissant de mon plein gré de faire un voyage dans le passé et au risque d'y rester bloqué. Parce que je ne pouvais définitivement pas la laisser tomber dans le passé, seule, et rester ici à attendre désespérément qu'elle revienne, sans savoir si tout allait bien pour elle, et sachant qu'elle n'était pas habituée à la forêt enchantée. Non. Alors je l'avais suivi, volontairement. Mais j'aurai préféré qu'Emma ne se rende compte de rien, qu'elle ne me pose pas de question. Mais évidemment elle l'avait remarqué. Et bien que son regard soit interrogatif, je savais bien qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. On le savait tous les deux. Et c'était déjà trop._

* * *

.

* * *

« Allez Swan, voyons ce que cela donne.

-…

-Oh, oui, c'est beaucoup mieux.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si Regina t'avait aperçue tout à l'heure ?

-J'aurais couru je suppose.

-Même si tu lui avais échappé, il aurait suffi qu'elle te voie pour se souvenir de toi à ton arrivée à Storybrook.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait se souvenir d'un visage entre-aperçu trente ans plus tôt ?

-Le but est de tout faire pour éviter que tu te fasses remarquer, et les vestes en cuir rouges ne sont pas à la mode ici. A aucun moment.

-Très bien. Mais moi, la seule chose que je remarque pour l'instant, c'est que cette saleté de corset me comprime horriblement les côtes.

-Ton inconfort est un poids que je suis tout disposé à supporter. »

 _J'essayais de retenir, tant bien que mal, mon regard qui dérivait vers la poitrine d'Emma. Car elle avait beau se plaindre de cette robe, elle lui allait comme un gant, mettant en avant ses atouts féminins. Et moi, homme que je suis, je l'avais évidemment remarqué. Et ce que je vis était plutôt agréable, et cela changeait un peu, ayant l'habitude de voir Emma avec des cols jusqu'au cou. Alors pour une fois que cela changeait un peu, je n'allais pas m'en priver. Mais il faudrait tout de même que je fasse attention, car si Emma se rendait compte que mon regard déviait un peu trop vers sa poitrine, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau._

* * *

.

* * *

« Tu disais que le moindre petit changement pourrait avoir des conséquences.

-Oui.

-Et les énormes changements ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous fait ?

-Le voleur, c'était Snow-White. C'est ici que mes parents devaient se rencontrer pour la première fois.

-Et par notre faute, cela n'est pas arrivé. »

 _Oh non. Il fallait évidemment que cela nous arrive. On ne pouvait pas juste trouver le moyen de repartir et rentrer. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher ainsi pour le pirate et la Sauveuse. Il fallait forcément que l'on change le cours des choses. Et en l'occurrence la rencontre des parents à Emma._ Ses parents _. Oh mon dieu. Ils devaient absolument trouver un moyen de provoquer leur rencontre, pour que l'histoire suive son cours. Il le fallait. Car sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu être sauvé des ténèbres. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire la connaissance d'Emma Swan. Car jamais elle ne serait venue au monde._

* * *

.

* * *

« Si Blanche cherche à fuir la forêt enchantée, je connais peut-être un capitaine qui pourrait nous aider.

-Qui ?

-Moi !

[…]

-Me voilà. J'ai plutôt fière allure, non ?

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? On n'est pas censé préserver le futur ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, après tout ce que j'ai bu, si je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit, j'accuserai le rhum. Fait juste en sorte que j'ai… qu'il ait l'esprit constamment occupé. Et qu'il ne retourne pas au navire. Je me charge du reste.

-D'accord.

-Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse ton corset tranquille !

-Je fais en sorte qu'il ait l'esprit occupé. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile, on sait tous les deux que je suis son genre.

-Swan. Cet homme là-bas, tu ne le connais pas du tout. Alors, juste, sois prudente, d'accord ?

-Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es jaloux… »

 _Jaloux. Evidemment que je l'étais._ Ma _Swan allait draguer mon ancien moi, alors qu'elle avait ce magnifique décolleté. Chose que jamais elle n'aurait fait avec moi. Alors oui, j'étais jaloux. Mais je n'allais pas lui donner le plaisir de le dire. Même si elle l'avait très bien deviné. Elle avait cette fâcheuse tendance à devenir très perspicace avec moi aux moments où cela m'arrangeait le moins. Et en plus, elle semblait s'amuser de ma jalousie, me renvoyant un regard moqueur. Alors au lieu d'essayer de démentir ce qu'on savait tous les deux vrai, je quittais la taverne. Mais il y avait également de l'inquiétude, car je me connaissais très bien, et je savais qu'à cette époque-là, j'avais perdu Milah, et je ne me montrais pas très_ gentlemen _avec les femmes. Alors oui, je m'inquiétais pour Emma, même si, je l'avoue, la jalousie dominait._

* * *

.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question, tu devais le garder occupé !

-C'est ce que je fais.

-En le ramenant à bord de mon navire ?

- _Son_ navire.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je l'ai retenu autant que j'ai pu, j'ai pensé que tu avais fini.

[…]

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le frapper? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ?

-Il l'a cherché. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il blâmera le rhum. Maintenant, allons-nous-en. »

 _J'avais bien essayé de me retenir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Déjà que je savais qu'ils avaient filtré ensemble, les voir s'embrasser juste devant moi avait été la goutte de trop. Surtout qu'Emma_ m _'embrassait, mais moi du passé. Je n'en profitais même pas. Cela n'était pas sincère, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je ne pouvais pas me laisser embrasser Emma alors que je n'éprouvais rien, alors qu'elle faisait juste ça pour m'occuper. Non. Je voulais que la prochaine fois où l'on s'embrassera, ce sera car elle le voudra réellement, car elle en aura envie. Cela sera lorsqu'elle aura compris ses sentiments, et les miens pour elle._

* * *

.

* * *

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que des vêtements pouvaient être aussi inconfortables.

-Tu ne peux peut-être plus bouger, Swan, mais cette robe te fait une silhouette divine.

-… Mary et David n'arrêtent pas de parler de tous ces bals où ils sont allés. Pourquoi tout le monde en fait toute une histoire ? …

-Tu disais ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

-Ce que font les autres.

-Une minute. Tu es en train de me dire que tu sais comment on danse ce truc-là ?

-Cela s'appelle une valse. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Choisir un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait.

[…]

-Regardez-moi ce moqueur ! Je commence à y arriver.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, Swan. Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit à Storybrook. Que tu n'étais pas une princesse.

-Sérieusement ? Je t'accorde ma première danse à mon tout premier bal et toi tu me sors, je te l'avais bien dit ?

-Non, ce que je veux dire par là, votre altesse, c'est que tu as l'air naturel. »

 _J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un merveilleux rêve. Car ma Swan dansant avec moi était presque inimaginable. Ou du moins le croyais-je. De plus, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais grandi dans la forêt enchantée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle danse aussi bien. Car contrairement ce qu'elle pensait, elle se débrouillait parfaitement avec cette valse, et cela lui semblait tellement naturel que j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était transformée en princesse. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe rouge, et j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de danser avec elle. Je commençais à y prendre goût, et j'en profitais un maximum, sachant que l'on ne pourra pas toujours avoir de moments aussi calme, et que l'on devrait bientôt revenir au moment présent pour régler tous nos problèmes._

* * *

.

* * *

« Swan ?!

-Hook.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me prives d'un passionnant sauvetage.

-Désolée, mais je me sauve toute seule. »

 _Elle était incroyable. Même lorsqu'elle était enfermée, prisonnière, elle se débrouillait pour s'en sortir, elle trouvait en moyen, sans attendre qu'on vienne à sa rescousse. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Emma Swan n'avait pas besoin de prince charmant pour la sauver. Elle n'était pas une princesse sans défense. Non. Emma n'attendait rien de quiconque, et elle savait très bien se sauver toute seule. Elle ne dépendait de personne. Contrairement à moi. Moi j'étais entièrement dépendant d'elle._

* * *

.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as trouvé Snow ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-… Il faut qu'on y aille avant que Regina ne la tue !

-Je crains que cela soit déjà trop tard.

-Non… »

 _Je pris Emma dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Je sentais qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, ne pouvant supporter la vision horrible de Snow, sa mère, en train de brûler. Mais je la tenais également car j'étais effrayé. Effrayé de la perdre elle, là, et à jamais, car si sa mère mourrait maintenant, Emma ne serait jamais née, et par conséquent disparaîtrait. Littéralement. Je la serrais alors un peu plus dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper encore une fois, ne voulant pas qu'elle disparaisse. Mais apparemment le destin n'en avait pas fini avec nous. Car le bûcher était en cendre, sans aucune trace de Snow, et Emma était toujours parmi nous. Il nous restait peut-être une chance de tout remettre dans l'ordre, une chance d'avoir un avenir…_

* * *

.

* * *

[-Désolé, mais je ne vous crois pas. Donc à moins que vous me kidnappiez, je pars trouver ma famille.]

« Alors je pense qu'on vous kidnappe.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un peu de pirate en toi, Swan ! »

 _J'avais du mal à retenir mon sourire. J'en étais sûr que ma Swan avait son côté rebelle, un peu pirate. Et je ne pouvais pas nier que cela me plaisait. La façon dont elle avait réagi à ce qu'avait dit cette femme m'avait surpris venant d'elle, puis m'avait paru naturel. Cela lui allait tellement bien ! Elle avait toujours son humour bien à elle –et que j'adorais- avec cette réaction purement pirate, cela m'avait fait sentir si bien, si joyeux, comme si tout était tellement simple avec elle. Cette impression n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour elle, sentiments dont j'ai l'impression qu'ils accroissent de jour en jour, du bonheur d'être avec elle autant que de la douleur de son éloignement. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Un jour je l'ai rencontrée, et les jours suivant j'ai pensé à elle. Seulement à elle. Elle s'est insinuée dans mon esprit d'une façon que je ne croyais pas possible. Si Emma me laissait maintenant, j'étais foutu. Il ni avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour moi. J'étais amoureux d'elle._

* * *

.

* * *

« Attends. Apparemment, tes parents s'en sortent très bien tous seuls.

-…

-Ne soit pas gênée de pleurer, Swan. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de voir ses parents tomber amoureux.

-…

-… Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre ?!

-Non, c'est bon. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois. Mes parents ont mis du temps à accepter leurs sentiments.

-Cela doit être de famille… »

 _Je lui avais involontairement lancé cette pique, incapable de me retenir. Cela faisait à présent trop longtemps qu'elle ne laissait plus ses sentiments s'exprimer, qu'elle s'imposait cette barrière et il était temps qu'elle réagisse. Et pour cela elle avait besoin d'aide. Il lui fallait juste un déclencheur pour qu'elle se remette enfin à revivre, à éprouver de nouveau. Tout comme elle, elle avait été le mien. Je voulais lui donner autant d'espoir qu'elle m'en avait donné, autant qu'elle en avait donné à tous les habitants de Storybrook. Car si elle était la Sauveuse, qui la sauverait, elle ?_

* * *

.

* * *

« Hey ! Ne touche à rien ! Si Rumplestilstkin a peur de ce truc, c'est qu'il y une bonne raison.

-J'essaye juste de trouver une sortie.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait une. On ne peut rien faire. Tu l'as entendu, personne ne peut rouvrir le portail.

-Mais toi, si. Il a dit qu'il fallait de la magie et toi, tu en as. Tu es la Sauveuse, Swan. Tu peux le faire.

-Plus maintenant, j'ai perdu ma magie, et tu le sais.

-A sa mort, tous les sorts de Zelena ont été annulés, tes pouvoirs ont dû revenir.

-Crois-moi, si je les avais, je m'en servirai ! Tu crois peut-être que je fais semblant ?

-Je crois que ne plus avoir de pouvoirs rend beaucoup plus simple ton retour à New York, et prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais écoute-moi Swan. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il est temps d'arrêter de fuir.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Oui je fuis, et c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours survécu. Mais crois-moi, je veux que ça marche. Je veux rentrer. Je ne veux plus m'enfuir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Voir ma mère mourir. Penser qu'elle était morte. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Et quand on l'a retrouvée, j'étais si soulagée, je l'ai enlacée et… Tu sais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux ? Rien. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. Je l'ai sauvée et perdue à la fois, et c'est ce que je lui ai fait depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Ça doit s'arrêter. Quand Henri m'a amenée à Storybrook, il m'a dit que j'étais la Sauveuse. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il était réellement en train de faire. Il ne me ramenait pas pour briser une malédiction. Il me ramenait à la maison. …Neal avait raison.

-A propos de quoi ?

\- On est réellement chez soi lorsqu'à chaque fois que l'on quitte cet endroit, on a envie d'y retourner. Et ces jours-ci, en étant avec mes parents sans vraiment être avec eux, ils ne m'ont jamais autant manquée. Storybrook, c'est chez moi.

-…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Regarde en bas. …On dirait que ta magie est de retour. »

 _Je savais bien qu'elle en était capable, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa magie définitivement. Qu'elle avait juste peur. Et qu'elle avait juste besoin de s'exprimer, de parler de ses sentiments pour que sa magie fonctionne, pour qu'elle se 'réveille' et sorte d'elle. Tout comme cela avait été le cas à Neverland avec la carte de Pan. A défaut que cette fois-ci, elle ne devait pas admettre qu'elle se sentait toujours orpheline malgré ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, mais qu'elle faisait bien parti de notre monde, celui des contes de fées, des histoires de princes et de princesses comme elle avait dit. Car elle en faisait définitivement parti. J'avais un peu peur au début qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise dans la forêt enchantée, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce monde, mais cette peur était vite partie. Emma s'était tout de suite accommodée, de ses vêtements à porter jusqu'aux prisons de Regina, en passant par le bal. Je peux dire qu'elle m'avait assez impressionné. Non pas que je ne la croyais pas capable de s'adapter, mais plutôt à se prouver à elle-même qu'elle le pouvait très bien. Qu'elle aurait très bien pu grandir, vivre ici. Car ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait vécu dans le monde sans magie qu'elle ne pouvait pas également appartenir au monde de la magie. Elle en était aujourd'hui la preuve. Car elle s'était finalement trouvée, elle s'était acceptée dans ces deux mondes, avec sa magie en elle. Elle pouvait à présent revivre. Elle pouvait enfin vivre._

* * *

.

* * *

« Alors… Tu penses que Rumpelstilstkin a raison ? Je suis dans le livre maintenant. Et il a dit qu'à part notre aventure, tout redeviendra à la normal. Tu penses que c'est le cas ?

-Il a raison. Sinon je me souviendrais d'avoir embrassé cette fille de la taverne.

-En quoi c'est une preuve ?

-Je sais comment tu embrasses. Je lui aurais couru après. Mais j'ai oublié cette fille, et ma vie a continué comme avant.

-Ça devait être le rhum.

-Tout est redevenu normal. Tu es un sacré héros, Swan.

-Toi aussi. Je voulais te remercier, Killian. D'être venu me chercher à New York. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait…

-C'était la chose à faire.

-Comment tu as fait ? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à moi ?

-La malédiction arrivait. J'ai largué l'équipage et avec le Jolly Roger je suis allé aussi loin et vite que je le pouvais pour la devancer.

-Tu es allé plus vite que le sort ?

-Je suis un sacré capitaine. Et puis une fois hors de portée, j'ai su qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière. Les voyages entre les mondes étaient de nouveau possibles. Il me fallait juste un haricot magique.

-Ce n'est pas si facile à trouver.

-Si tu as quelque chose de valeur à échanger, si.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Le Jolly Roger bien sûr !

-Tu as échangé ton navire pour moi ?

-Oui. »

 _Et voilà. Mon ultime révélation. J'avais abandonné la 'femme' de ma vie pour elle. Pour Emma Swan. Quelques mois auparavant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait quoi que ce soit qui me fasse abandonner mon navire. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait quoi que ce soit que j'aimerais plus. Mais cela me paraît tellement évident aujourd'hui. Je suis amoureux d'Emma. Et mon amour pour elle n'a rien de comparable à celui que j'ai pour le Jolly Roger. Et pour cela j'abandonnerais milles fois encore mon navire pour elle s'il le fallait._

 _Au moment de cette révélation, je vois dans ses yeux qu'Emma a compris. Elle a compris que je serais prêt à tout pour elle. Elle a compris que mes sentiments pour elle sont réels, et forts. Alors elle ne se pose plus de questions. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Elle se laisse enfin aller, elle laisse ses sentiments s'exprimer. Et alors elle se penche vers moi, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrasse. Et à ce moment-là, un tas de sentiments explose en moi, des sentiments que j'avais déjà éprouvé lorsque j'étais avec elle, mais jamais aussi fort. Bonheur, passion, joie, amour, exaltation. Je ressens tout cela rien qu'avec son baiser. Et je sens qu'elle ressent la même chose. J'ai l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle._

 _Il y avait eu plusieurs moments où j'avais cru à une fin heureuse, que cela était possible. La première était il y a bien longtemps, lorsque je n'étais pas encore pirate, et que je naviguais au service du roi avec mon frère Liam. J'avais cru que l'on pourrait être heureux tous les deux dans la marine, et que son amour fraternel me suffirait. Mais Liam avait été piégé par notre lâche de roi et par cette maudite île et ses pouvoirs de malheurs, et en était mort. Deux fois. Après la perte de ma mère et l'abandon de mon père, mon frère était la seule famille qui me restait, et on se soutenait mutuellement, on était heureux ensemble. Mais Neverland a mis fin à cet espoir de fin heureuse. La suivante était quand j'avais rencontré Milah. Elle m'avait sorti de la sorte de transe dans laquelle j'étais tombé à la mort de Liam, et m'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Elle m'avait redonné l'espoir de vivre autant que je vivais lorsque j'étais avec mon frère, et cela m'aurait suffi. J'étais bien avec elle, et je l'aimais sincèrement et passionnément. Mais il avait fallu que le Crocodile s'en mêle. Il avait fallu que, devant moi, il arrache le cœur de Milah de sa poitrine. Et il avait fallu qu'il l'écrase sous mon nez, réduisant en cendre sa vie. Et par la même occasion ma nouvelle chance d'une fin heureuse. Je n'ai après vécu que sous le coup de la colère, voulant à tout prix me venger. Je ne pensais plus à un quelconque bonheur, ou seulement à revivre. Non, pour moi ma vengeance serait mon dernier acte. Jusqu'à que je la rencontre. Jusqu'à qu'elle me touche au plus profond de mon être. Jusqu'à qu'elle réussisse à faire ressortir le Killian que j'étais, celui que mon frère connaissait. Emma m'a offert une nouvelle raison de vivre._

 _Je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter de cela avec Emma. Dès les premiers jours de notre rencontre, j'ai découvert la précieuse particularité de son cœur, qui le rend intouchable, au sens propre. Son cœur ne peut pas être sorti de sa poitrine, il ne peut pas être écrasé. Elle ne pourra pas mourir comme Milah l'a fait. Cela la rendait plus forte, intouchable, et cela ne faisait que m'attirer encore plus. Et puis il y avait eu Neverland. Le pays que l'on ne peut pas quitter et où Peter Pan n'échoue jamais. Là où Liam est mort par son poison. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle échoue, au contraire, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle réussisse tout ce qui était censé être impossible. Non seulement elle avait gagné contre Pan, récupérant son fils sain et sauf, mais elle avait réussi à tous les faire rentrer à Storybrook, y compris son père infecté par le poison qui le connectait à l'île. Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter avec Emma. Elle est forte et ne se laisse pas démonter par les obstacles, mais les surmonter, tout en continuant à avancer. Elle ne m'échappera pas comme mon frère ou Milah._

 _Alors je le su. C'est elle. Emma est la femme avec qui je finirais mes jours. Elle est ma moitié, ou comme ses parents appellent ça, mon véritable amour. Mais cela n'est pas notre fin heureuse. Non. C'est le début. Le début d'une vie ensemble, d'une vie heureuse, peu importe ce qu'on aura à traverser. On le fera ensemble. Après tout, il n'y a peut-être pas de fin heureuse qu'on doive trouver. Peut-être qu'il suffit juste de la créer soi-même. De la créer avec la bonne personne. Moi j'ai trouvé cette personne. Et elle s'appelle Emma Swan._


End file.
